U.S. Pat. No. 4,314,648 issued Feb. 9, 1982 and assigned to the assignee of this invention discloses a gravity feed shelf for use in a display device which is not refrigerated and which is formed of a plurality of similarly constructed channel like chutes assembled together on a display shelf.